Missing You
by AlissaHale
Summary: Para Jason Todd enamorarse no formaba parte de su plan, era una persona atractiva y muy popular, y gracias a esto el siempre obtenía a la chica que quería, así que... ¿para qué enamorarse? O eso pensaba hasta que conoció a Raven, la chica que le cambió su forma de ver la vida pero ¿será fácil? Habrán algunas complicaciones y mas si Raven es parte de una apuesta. ¿Se enamorará?...
1. chapter 1

"Joven Jason, ya levantese, se le esta haciendo tarde para ir a clases" dijo Alfred, para después agregar con seriedad "Amo Bruce no será feliz si otra vez llega tarde"

"Oh vamos Alfred! Dejame dormir aunque sea otros 5 minutos" susurró Jason, medio adormilado ya que la noche anterior se quedó hablando con sus amigos y sus -amiguitas- "Además no pasa nada si llego tarde otra vez, total soy hijo de Bruce Wayne, nadie me dice nada"

Después de que dijo eso, Alfred supo que ya no había nada que decir, Jason es una persona terca, rebelde y arrogante, y convencerlo de hacer lo que se le pide era muy díficil pero eso no quiere decir que sea mala persona solo le falta aprender valores y dejar de solo pensar en sí mismo o eso quería creer, con ese pensamiento se retiró de la recámara a servir el desayuno.

POV Jason

Como todos sabrán yo soy Jason Todd, el segundo hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne. El me adoptó en el momento cuando me encontró en el callejón del crimen tratando de robarme las llantas de su carro. Eso fue cuando tenía 9 años, actualmente tengo 17 años, casi 18. Cuando llegué a la mansión, me quede impresionado, era grandísima! y por cierto muy bonita. Cuando entramos Bruce me dijo que no era la única persona que él había adoptado, en ese momento otro niño como de mi edad bajó las escaleras acompañado de otra persona mayor vestido en un traje de mayordomo. Aún lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer...

~Flashback~

"Bueno Jason, esta será tu casa en adelante, espero que te guste" dijo Bruce para después agregar "Por cierto, hace tiempo adopté a un niño de tu edad, espero que logren llevarse bien, y espero que tengan una buena relación de hermanos" Iba a rodar los ojos pero no lo hice por miedo, ya que no conocía mucho a el señor Bruce.

En eso vi como el niño del que me habló iba bajando las escaleras acompañado de otra persona mayor vestido en un traje de mayordomo. El niño iba vestido con un pantalón azul marino, una camisa de manga corta con el escudo de un colegio supongo, zapatos negros y un chaleco azul. Llegaron a donde estabamos y fue cuando Bruce nos presentó.

"Jason, el es Alfred Pennyworth el mayordomo de esta casa, Alfred el es Jason Todd, mi nuevo hijo" dijo apuntando a Alfred para después apuntarme a mi, después señaló al niño "Y él es Richard Grayson, el será tu hermano de ahora en adelante"

~Fin del Flashback~

Era mas que obvio que Dick y yo no nos íbamos a llevar bien, él siempre quería hacer el bien, es perfeccionista, es algo creído, aparte el piensa con seriedad las decisiones que toma y que consecuencias pueda traer esa decisión, yo no, somos personas demasiado diferentes pero cuando uno de los dos estaba en problemas tratábamos de ayudarnos, era como una relación hermanos-enemigos.

Me levante de la cama para ir a tomar una ducha rápida ya que en efecto se me estaba haciendo muy tarde, salí y me puse un pantalón negro un poco ajustado, una playera sin mangas negra con un símbolo con forma de murciélago rojo y una chaqueta de color rojo, y de calzado llevaba unos botines negros. La verdad me veía bien atractivo, con razón le gustaba a todas las chicas. Después de admirarme en el espejo bajé las escaleras para ir al comedor a tomar el desayuno.

Pov Normal

Jason bajó al comedor para encontrarse con Dick y Bruce ya desayunando, Alfred el día de hoy había hecho hot cakes. Había varios platos en la mesa, cada uno contenía distintas cosas para ponerle a los hot cakes según sus gustos. Jason se sentó a lado de Bruce y en frente de Dick.

"Buenos días" dijo Jason, mientras se preparaba su desayuno.

"Buenos días Jason" dijo Bruce con su típica cara monótona para después decir "Es claro que no te importa que se te haga tarde ¿verdad?"

"Si ya sabes para qué preguntas Papá" dijo Jason con un tono aburrido pero respetuoso, el sabía que era lo menos que podía hacer por Bruce. El se sentía agradecido con él por haberlo acogido cuando no tenía nada, sólo que no lo demostraba.

"Nunca cambias Jason, solo espero que no arruines de alguna manera mi reputación" dijo Bruce.

"Bueno Bruce ¿cómo te fue ayer en tu cena de negocios con el Sr. Trevor Roth?" preguntó Dick con un poco de curiosidad, a él le gustaba mucho hablar con Bruce y cómo iba la empresa.

"Me fue bien Dick, pero para serte sincero, Trevor me da mala espina, en toda la cena de negocios estuvo con una mirada maligna, pobre de su hija, no quiero imaginar cómo es su relación" dijo Bruce, estaba un poco preocupado pero como siempre no lo mostró.

"¿Tiene hija? ¿Cómo es ella? " preguntó Dick.

"Bueno, ella tiene el cabello corto y es muy pálida, la verdad no le puse mucha atención, ella se la pasó leyendo toda la cena mientras nosotros hablábamos de negocios" aclaró Bruce "¿Por qué la pregunta hijo? ¿Será que la quieres conocer? " dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Haha ya me conoces papá" agregó Dick riendo "Me gusta conocer a la gente, es parte de mi encanto"

"Bueno hijos, yo me retiro, se me está haciendo tarde para el trabajo, ustedes también ya deberían irse, no quiero que lleguen tarde a clases, especialmente tú Jason" dijo Bruce mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

"Ya vas empezar papá" dijo Jason mientras rodaba los ojos. "Adiós, que te vaya bien en el trabajo"

"Gracias Jason, adiós Dick, nos vemos al rato."

En todo el desayuno, Jason se la pasó callado, pero escuchó todo lo que dijeron su hermano y su papá, la verdad le había llamado la atención Trevor, porque según su conocimiento, era una persona malvada y estafadora, conociendo a Jason era obvio que iba a investigarlo. Dick se levantó de la mesa, recogió su mochila y se fue al garaje por su moto de color negro con azul para después dirigirse a la escuela.

Jason se quedó otro rato en la mesa terminando su desayuno, después se levantó de la mesa recogiendo su plato para llevarlo a la cocina, fue por su mochila y pasó por su moto que era de color negro con rojo. A primera hora tenía clase de Química y como no le gustaba mucho, decidió ir más lento.

"Jason ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? La entrada es a las 8:00 y como podrás ver son las 8:40, si sigues llegando tarde tendré que hablar con tu papá" gritó el profesor de química claramente enojado.

"Dígamelo de forma diferente y en otro lado haber si me importa" dijo Jason con calma, lo cual enojó más al profesor.

"Esta bien, para evitar perder más clase pase a sentarse por favor."

Jason miró a todo el salón, nunca lo hacía pero hoy sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, cuando giró su mirada al frente se encontró con la mirada de una chica, tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto, era un hermoso azul casi morado pero lo que le sorprendió fue que la chica tenía un moratón gigante en el pómulo derecho. Era de un tono verdoso con morado y un poco de negro, la verdad se veía bastante mal, trató de ocultarlo pero ya era tarde, Jason ya lo había visto. Ella compartía lugar con Jen, que tenía el cabello teñido de rosa y era muy pálida.

Después de verla, Jason empezó a caminar hacia su lugar, que era hasta atrás. Jason compartía lugar con Adonis, el era atleta de la escuela aunque era una persona muy arrogante y no muy inteligente. El profesor Chang siguió con su clase que para Jason era súper aburrida.

Cuando la campana sonó la primera en salir fue la chica, lo que le pareció raro a Jason fue que Adonis salió siguiendo a la chica, después los demás salieron y al último Jason.

"¡Jason! Venga por favor, tengo que hablar con usted" habló el profesor Chang, que era una persona de altura media y estaba pasado de peso.

"¿Ahora qué quiere profesor? " dijo Jason rodando los ojos.

"Bueno, para empezar quiero que llegue temprano, porque si no voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas, no puedo permitir que siga interrumpiendo mis clases siempre que se le dé la gana. Aparte quiero que consiga un tutor para mi materia porque si no va a reprobar. Le recomiendo que le pida a la srta Raven que sea su tutora, es la mejor de la clase." dijo el profesor Chang mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas "Nos vemos mañana Jason" se levantó de la mesa y se fue.


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Jason

Yo tenía una súper duda ¿quién cojones es Raven?

Nunca me di el tiempo de conocer bien a las chicas que estaban en la escuela, solo me gustaba pasar la noche con ellas, no era nada serio. Mi forma de ver las cosas era diferente a los demás, yo no tenía el tiempo para enamorarme.

La siguiente clase que tuve después de química fue inglés, era aburrida pero lo bueno es que a mi se me daba muy bien el idioma. La clase la impartía Slade Wilson. Es una persona de estatura de 1.95, con una musculatura grande, cabello negro y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho. Es buen maestro pero algo me decía que el ocultaba algo muy malo.

Después de inglés teníamos receso de 30 minutos, así que fui a la cafetería donde me topé con Kate, Estefanía, Fang y Roy (Minina, Blackfire y Speedy).

"Hola Jason" dijo Kate con su típica voz chillona. Kate es una chica de estatura de 1. 62, siempre venía con tacones altos y ropa rosa, su cabello es rubio y sus ojos son azules, Kate estaba súper enamorada de Dick, sólo que el nunca le ha hecho caso y en mi opinión no creo que le haga caso algún día. Estefanía vestía mayormente de morado y negro, su cabello era largo de color negro con las puntas moradas. Era obvio que ella estaba obsesionada conmigo, siempre buscaba oportunidades para estar conmigo aunque yo siempre tratara de huir. Fang tenía cabello negro y casi siempre se vestía con pantalón de mezclilla.

"Hola ¿qué se les ofrece? "dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

"Jason, ya ves que siempre estamos haciendo apuestas" habló Roy, tenía el cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules.

"Si ¿Y?" Dije con un poco de curiosidad aunque no lo mostré mucho.

"Bueno te tenemos otra apuesta" levanté una ceja para que siguiera "Todos aquí te conocen por conquistar a las chicas, hasta ahorita ninguna te ha rechazado, así que apuesto a que no conquistas a Raven" finalizó Roy.

"¿Quién es Raven?" Pregunté.

"¡Oh vamos Jason! No me digas que no sabes quién es" dijo Roy mientras me notaba más confundido, así que agregó "Es ella" apuntando a una chica que estaba leyendo en una mesa aislada de las demás "Siempre está vestida de negro y es muy rara, casi siempre esta sola así que supongo que no tiene amigos".

"Esta bien ¿Y si gano?" Pregunté.

"Te dejaré de molestar para siempre pero si pierdes, tendrás que ir conmigo al baile" dijo Estefanía con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Acepto... pero ¿cuánto tiempo tengo?"

"Bueno Jason, te damos máximo 3 meses" dijo Fang.

La verdad era una buena oportunidad para por fin librarme de Estefanía y de sus intentos por estar conmigo. Aproveché el tiempo libre que teníamos para ir a conocer a esa tal Raven. Me despedí de mis amigos y me fui hacia donde estaba sentada.

Cuando llegué pude darme cuenta que era la chica que vi en la clase química, el moratón que tenía se veía más feo de cerca. La estuve observando unos segundos hasta que su voz me sacó de mi trance.

"¿Qué se te ofrece?" Dijo con una voz monótona, cerró su libro y volteó a verme.

"¿Puedo sentarme? " Pregunté, esta chica de verdad que no era mi tipo. Estaba vestida con un pantalón negro, una blusa gris de manga larga y unos tenis de color negro.

"Es un país libre, puedes hacer lo que quieras" dijo y yo resisti las ganas de rodar los ojos. Me senté y la observé.

"Bueno, ando mal en química y quería saber si quieres ser mi tutora ya que según el profesor eres la mejor de la clase" dije fingiendo una sonrisa. La vi dudar un poco aunque finalmente terminó aceptando.

"Esta bien, ¿cuándo empezamos?" me preguntó.

"¿Puedes hoy saliendo de la escuela?" Le dije.

"Sí" dijo la chica en un tono cortante.

"Bueno, te veo a las 2 en la entrada principal para irnos a mi casa" dije tratando de ser amable.

"Bien, adiós" Raven se levantó de la mesa y se fue de la cafetería. En ese momento dejé de fingir y rodé los ojos. Que chica tan más difícil pensé.


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Raven ~

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, la noche anterior había tenido una discusión con mi padre y como siempre había terminado en golpes. Mi papá no siempre había sido así de agresivo y violento, pero todo cambió cuando mi mamá se fue de la casa, es más que obvio que mi papá no se lo tomó bien y yo sufrí las consecuencias de los errores de mi mamá.

~Flashback de ayer~

"Raven ven para acá" escuché como Trevor gritaba. Por su tono de voz se podía decir que estaba bastante enojado.

Bajé las escaleras y fui a la sala donde se encontraba mi padre. Me acerqué con miedo ya que casi siempre sus regaños terminaban en golpes muy dolorosos. Mentalmente maldije a mi mamá Arella por abandonarnos.

"Mañana tengo una cena de negocios en la casa, quiero que limpies todo ¿me entendiste? " dijo Trevor, después agregó "También quiero que prepares una cena elegante"

"Esta bien" dije con nerviosismo, solté un suspiro de alivio y me di la vuelta para irme cuando sentí que mi papá me agarraba fuertemente del cabello, en ese momento me di cuenta que iba a lastimarme.

"¿A dónde crees que vas tan rápido?" Me dijo en el oído. Pude sentir como crecía su sonrisa, mientras que a mi me dieron ganas de llorar, ya estaba harta de que siempre me haga daño solo que no lloré para no mostrar debilidad. Me dio la vuelta para darme un golpe en la cara, fue tan fuerte que me hizo caer, dejé escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor después se quitó el cinturón y comenzó a azotarme en la espalda. Con cada golpe yo soltaba un pequeño gemido de dolor, esto provocó que la sonrisa de mi papá creciera enormemente. Siguió dándome golpes unos 5 minutos mas, después sacó 2 cervezas y se fue a su cuarto.

Me levanté lentamente ya que me dolía mucho el cuerpo, subí las escaleras y fui a mi habitación que estaba pintada de morado oscuro con un cuervo pintado de negro en el centro de esta. También había un estante grande donde estaban todos mis libros. Me quité la playera que traía puesta y me paré en frente del espejo. Tenía moratones gigantes en la espalda, en los brazos y tenía uno en el pómulo derecho de mi cara, se veía horrible.

Me puse un poco de pomada y baje para empezar a limpiar la casa, ya que era bastante grande. Después de que terminé estaba muy cansada así que me fui a dormir.

~Fin del Flashback~

Me puse un pantalón negro, una blusa gris de manga larga para ocultar los moratones y unos tenis negros para andar cómoda. Vi mi celular y me di cuenta que ya era tarde para tratar de ocultar el moratón que tenía en la cara así que tomé mi mochila y salí de la casa con cuidado para no despertar a mi papá y evitar que me de otra paliza. La escuela no estaba muy lejos de mi casa, estaba como a 10 cuadras y como mi papá no me presta el carro, tengo que irme caminando.

Cuando llegué fui directamente a mi casillero a dejar algunos libros, en eso sonó la campana. A esta hora me tocaba química, así que fui al laboratorio donde compartía lugar con Jen, ella era una persona seria, solo hablábamos cuando teníamos que hacer algún trabajo o proyecto, así que iba a ser una clase tranquila. Pasó media hora y el profesor Chang no paraba de hablar, ya me estaba empezando a aburrir su clase, diez minutos después se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un joven muy atractivo que según mi conocimiento es Jason Todd, una de las personas más populares del colegio.

"Jason ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? La entrada es a las 8:00 y como podrás ver son las 8:40, si sigues llegando tarde tendré que hablar con tu papá" le gritó el profesor Chang que se veía claramente enojado.

"Dígamelo de forma diferente y en otro lado haber si me importa" dijo Jason con calma, lo cual enojó más al profesor. Yo rode los ojos, típico niño rebelde.

"Esta bien, para evitar perder más clase pase a sentarse por favor."

Yo me le quedé viendo y creo que sintió mi mirada porque el volteó a verme por unos segundos que para mi parecieron una eternidad, me acordé del moratón que tenía en la cara y traté de ocultarlo pero él de seguro ya lo había visto. No sé porque traté de ocultarlo si desde hace tiempo que a nadie le importa lo que me pase. Jason se fue caminando a su lugar que compartía con Adonis, el chico que me acosaba. Adonis siempre intentaba manosearme y por más que le dijera que me dejara en paz, no me hacía caso. Tiempo después sonó la campana, agarré mis cosas y prácticamente salí corriendo para que no me alcanzara. Fui a mi casillero por mis libros de la siguiente clase y salí corriendo al salón.

La clase se paso muy lenta, lo único que quería hacer era irme a mi casa a descansar, estaba muy adolorida de lo que pasó ayer. Tiempo después sonó la campana, iba por el pasillo hacia mi casillero cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo y me arrinconaba en la pared.

"Hola preciosa" habló una voz molesta, que por supuesto le pertenecía a Adonis.

"Déjame en paz"

"Pero me gustas mucho nena, no me detendré hasta que te conviertas en mi novia" dijo mientras que su mano iba hacia mi espalda y bajando.

"Que me dejes" dije mientras le daba un puñetazo en el lado izquierdo de su cara, específicamente debajo de su ojo.

"Maldita, esta me la pagaras" cuando dijo eso yo ya había aprovechado la distracción para alejarme de el, fui a mi casillero para dejar mis cosas de clase, saqué un libro y me fui hacia la cafetería a leer. Siempre me sentaba sola así que podía leer en paz.

Estaba leyendo cuando siento que alguien se está acercando hacia donde estoy, era Jason Todd...


	4. Capítulo 4

**Raven Roth**

Me estuvo observando por unos segundos y al ver que él no iba a hablar yo lo hice.

"¿Qué se te ofrece?" pregunté con mi típica voz monótona, cerré mi libro y volteé a verlo. Que el estuviera cerca hizo que mi corazón se acelerara aunque como siempre no lo mostré.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" preguntó y pude sentir como me escaneaba.

"Es un país libre, puedes hacer lo que quieras." el se sentó y me observó.

"Bueno, ando mal en química y quería saber si quieres ser mi tutora ya que según el profesor eres la mejor de la clase." dijo con una sonrisa que se veía sumamente fingida. Lo dudé un poco pero al final terminé aceptando.

"Esta bien, ¿cuándo empezamos?" le pregunté mientras lo veía a los ojos.

"¿Puedes hoy saliendo de la escuela?" sugirió, lo pensé por un momento, sentí que hoy tenía algo que hacer pero no lo recordé así que terminé asintiendo.

"Bueno, te veo a las 2 en la entrada principal para irnos a mi casa." dijo en un tono amable.

"Bien, adiós." me despedí y como vi que el no iba a decir nada me levanté de la mesa y me fui de la cafetería hacia mi casillero. Ya cuando llegué ahí guardé mi libro y tomé mi mochila con las cosas necesarias para mis siguientes clases. Sonó el timbre y fui caminando tranquilamente al salón.

Las clases se me pasaron rápido, cuando menos lo esperé ya estaba en la entrada esperando a Jason. El venía hablando con dos chicas así que baje la mirada por la incomodidad. Pasaron unos segundos y el llegó a mi lado.

"¿Estás lista?"

"Sí." dije suavemente mirando sus bellos ojos azules.

"Bien, vamos _Rae_." levanté una ceja ante el apodo pero no le importó, me agarró de la mano, algo que me sorprendió mucho e hizo que mis mejillas tornaran un color rosa claro así que me maldije mentalmente. Caminamos hasta que llegamos a su motocicleta.

"¿Nos vamos a ir en eso?" pregunté.

"Sí ¿Algún problema? ¿O tienes miedo?" habló mientras formaba una gran sonrisa burlándose de mi.

"Pff no, claro que no." dije desviando la mirada.

"Si claro, bueno, andando chica." se subió a la moto esperando a que yo subiera y así lo hice.

"Agárrate fuerte." y con eso la moto salió a todo lo que da haciendo que lo rodeara con mis brazos muy fuerte y asustada. Pude escuchar como reía. Después de un largo trayecto llegamos a un área boscosa donde había una gran mansión.

"Ya llegamos." me dijo mientras yo bajaba de esa cosa del demonio.

"¿Aquí vives?" lo cuestioné un poco asombrada.

"Sí ¿te gusta?"

"Sí" dije en un susurro. "Bien, entremos." dijo él volviendo a agarrar mi mano guiándome. Abrió la gran puerta y ahí estaba un señor ya grande esperándonos.

"Buenas tardes joven Jason." saludó amablemente. "¿Quién es la bella joven que lo acompaña?" terminó por decir haciendo que bajara la mirada.

"Soy Raven y soy la tutora de Jason." dije mientras extendía la mano.- "Mucho gusto..."

"Alfred Pennyworth, soy el mayordomo de esta casa, igualmente mucho gusto." dijo juntando su mano con la mía.


End file.
